


Cat and Mouse

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: Love is Thicker Than Blood [1]
Category: Candy Boy
Genre: Body Paint, Community: citrus_taste, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Sexual Content, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanade paints Yukino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts - #13. Visual Arts for the Academia challenge @ femslash100 | #5. Body oil/paint @ citrus_taste

Kanade never needed a model to draw Yukino before. She was well aware of every dimple and curve of her twin's body, however, this was different. She wasn't using paper and pencil to capture Yukino's image.

"That tickles!" Yukino giggled and squirmed.

"Stay still until I finish," Kanade said, trying not to grin.

"But the brush tickles my stomach."

With several quick flourishes of her paintbrush, Kanade finished her project. Yukino now had all the markings of a gray tabby cat on her naked skin. Gently placing cat ears on her sister's head, Kanade leaned back and admired her handiwork.

"I think it's missing something," Yukino said, getting up on her hands and knees.

"A tail?" Kanade suggested distractedly as she eyed her naked sister.

Softly smiling, Yukino shook her head.

"No. Prey. What's a cat without a mouse?"

It took a moment for Kanade's distracted mind to grasp what had just been said. When it did, she stared at Yukino for another moment. Then, with a smile, Kanade stripped off her clothing and went about rummaging through her art supplies. Finally she handed Yukino a fresh paintbrush and a small container of gray paint.

"There's not much gray left, but there's enough for you to do some work on me," Kanade explained.

Tugging her sister so she was seated beside her, Yukino crawled into Kanade's lap, making the latter blush.

"Okay, but first..." Yukino licked Kanade's lips. "I think I want to be a lap cat for a bit."

**-End-**


End file.
